Operation: T.N.F.
Operation: T.N.F. is a Kids Next Door episode from Season 8. In this episode, the DCFDTL torture Numbuh 4. Transcription: episode starts in Numbuh 4's bedroom Numbuh 4 : I'm so bored! What can I do!? Numbuh 3 : the room Hello Numbuh 4! Let's play RAINBOW MONKEYS!!! Numbuh 4 : Shut up you girly girl! You're so cruddy with your stupid rainbow monkeys! Get out of my room now! Numbuh 3 : But... Numbuh 4 : SHUT UP!!! Numbuh 3 : and runs out of the room Numbuh 7! Numbuh 7 : What do you want? Numbuh 3 : Numbuh 4 is mean to me!!! cries Numbuh 8 : Don't tell me Numbuh 4 is being stereotypical again! Numbuh 7 : Yes! He is! Numbuh 3 : Will you help me? Numbuh 1 : What's going on? Numbuh 7 : Numbuh 4 is a jerk again! Numbuh 8 : So, how we're going to help Numbuh 3 take a revenge over Numbuh 4? Numbuh 6 : I have an idea me boys! camera cuts to Numbuh 4's school, more specifically, in the English classroom Numbuh 4 : I hope this cruddy girl isn't going to annoy me again! DCFDTL : Hello Mr.Wallabee! Numbuh 4 : Shh! You are Delightful Children, right? So why are you talking during class? Teacher : Will you stop talking Wallabee? We're in class! DCFDTL : Hey! Kids! Wallabee never wipe his butt when he poops! as the class laughs too Teacher : Wallabee! Will you shut up!? Numbuh 4 : What!? But... Teacher : I don't want to know! You will stay here after class! bell rings, the whole class gets out of the room Teacher : No, no, no! You will stay in there Wallabee! 4 goes back into the class Numbuh 4 : ... Teacher : SHUT UP WALLABEE!!! DCFDTL : Hey, kids, do you know that Wallabee loves to eat boogers? whole class laughs over Numbuh 4's "secrets" Numbuh 4 : I cannot believe it! Those Delightful dorks are making fun of me! Teacher : a ruler on Numbuh 4 I told you not to talk! bell rings again, the whole class goes back into the room Teacher : Alright children, I hope Wallabee will not interrupt our class again! DCFDTL : Hey! Kids! Let's throw toilet paper on him! class throws toilet paper on Numbuh 4 Teacher : STOP IT WALLABEE! everyone throwing toilet papers on Numbuh 4, sighs Wallabee... Why ARE YOU THROWING TOILET PAPERS EVERYWHERE!!!??? You will be sanctioned for breaking the rules multiple times! You will put every toilet papers in each respecting toilets! DCFDTL : Ah! Good for you Wallabee! camera cuts to Numbuh 4 putting the toilet papers back in the toilets, a group of bullies appears out of nowhere and throws Numbuh 4 into the toilets Numbuh 4 : HEY YOU CRUDDY BULLIES!!! Teacher : voice echoes throughout the school SHUT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!!!! throughout the corridors and goes to see if Numbuh 4 put every toilet papers back into the respective places! Now, go clean the girl's toilets! 4 goes to the girl's toilets and the girls throws Numbuh 4 out of their toilets while screaming Teacher : Shut up Numbuh 4!!! You will be sanctioned for screaming! DCFDTL : Yes! Numbuh 4! And we'll bully you again! And again! And again! And agaaiiiiinnn!!! days of bullying later, the camera shows Numbuh 4 laying on the ground, he's crying while the DCFDTL are kicking his back The whole class : AHAHAHAHAH!!! Teacher : Oh!!! Wallabee!!! Will you stop kicking those poor children who did nothing wrong?!! Numbuh 4 : cries Teacher : Alright, kids, go back to your houses! Time is up! kids go back to their houses, and we get to see Numbuh 4 going back to his house, he's very sad, he goes to his bedroom and cries on his bed Numbuh 4 : Why do no one likes me!!! cries 4's dad comes into his room N.4's dad : Wallabee! Will you stop bullying those poor kids! I heard that you were kicking their backs! Numbuh 4 : But that wasn't me! N.4's dad : Shut up! Numbuh 4 onto the ground, gets out of the room Numbuh 4 : goes to open the to take a ramp I think I should have done this wayyyyy earlier! the ramp DCFDTL : Hey! Numbuh 4! Guess who's coming! Numbuh 4 : Go away you little dorks! whole class enters in the room and throws papers at Numbuh 4 Numbuh 4 : Stop it!!! STOP IT!!! DCFDTL : Shut up you pathetic poor! You deserve it! Because you're poor! class gets out of the room Numbuh 4 : Oh, no! What did I do to deserve it!? camera cuts to Numbuh 4 crossing the road while the sign indicates that he shouldn't cross the road DCFDTL : Hey kids! Wallabee is crossing the road while the sign indicates that he shouldn't cross it... The class and the DCFDTL : Because he's poor! Numbuh 4 : That's not true! I'm not poor! DCFDTL : Yes! You are! And that's why we're bullying you! And besides, we burned your house because you're too poor to even have one! Numbuh 4 : WHAT!? to see if the house really burnt No!!! NOOO!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! cries Numbuh 4's dad : Come here Wallabee... We're now living on the road... Numbuh 4 : At least I still have my treehouse! DCFDTL : You're not allowed to go to the treehouse because YOU'RE POOR!!! And poor peoples are inferiors to us! Numbuh 4 : Wait a minute, the Delightful Dorks never use the first person plural when they're talking about themselves! You're NOT THE DELIGHTFUL DORKS!!! bucket of water and throws it at the “DCFDTL”, they explodes and Numbuh 7 appears out of nowhere Numbuh 4 : Numbuh 7!!!?? Numbuh 7 : Uh-Oh! Numbuh 4 : to fight You little cruddy GIRLY GIRL!!! I was tortured for all these days, because of... youuuuuuuu! Numbuh 7 : That's not what you think! DCFDTL : Ahah! You're a stupid poor Wallabee! Numbuh 4 : Wh... What!? DCFDTL : At least, we rich don't always break the rules like you! Poor! Numbuh 7 : You broke a grammatical rule! You are poor! Even thought you have more money than my three trillions... DCFDTL : THREE TRILLIONS!!!??? We're sorry, master, we'll never break any grammatical rule again! We promise! Numbuh 7 : Alright, now, go bully Wallabee! He deserves it! Numbuh 4 : But... We're the members of the same team! You jerk! Numbuh 7 : Yes! But at least, I'm not poor like you! Numbuh 4 : I'm not poorish! The whole class : He broke a grammatical rule because HE'S POOR!!! laughs Numbuh 4 : SHUT UP!!! in the night, Numbuh 4 is sleeping in the road Numbuh 4 : My life is misery... Numbuh 8 : Hey, Numbuh 4! Come with me! Numbuh 4 : What do you want!? Numbuh 8 : Just come with me! camera cuts to something that looks like a cannon Numbuh 8 : Go into the cannon, please! Numbuh 4 : into the cannon Okay, and then, what do I do? Numbuh 8 : the cannon YOU WILL GO IN SPACE!!! Dahahahah!!! cannon fires Numbuh 4 into space as he screams Numbuh 7 : Good job, Numbuh 8! Numbuh 8 : Thank you! Numbuh 7! both laughs as the camera fades to black End transmission Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes